The Daugther of Shredder: Rewrite of A new addition to the family
by TMNTfan101
Summary: Kyo, the biological daughter of Shredder. She never felt like she belonged anywhere and the only friend she ever had was her older sister Karai. When Karai tells her to run and met her some place her life changes. Karai get mutated and she is alone, but an old friend of her sister comes to her aid. Will the turtles learn her true identity and Kyo finds her true home? Also by GemYin
1. Prolouge

I met my older sister Karai when I was three. She was three years older than me. Well she was my half sister from what I had been told my entire life before I learned from Karai herself it was a lie. I was happy then before I met my father. I knew right from when I laid eyes on him that he was a bad person and I should run while I had the chance. When I was six I hated my life, father forced me to train with him and would beat me if I did something wrong. Mother also became abusive, blaming for father beating her and screamed that I should never have been born. She left us when I was six and the only one I could turn to was Karai.

"Please help me Onee-chan…" I whimpered grabbing the hem of her sleeve. She looked down at me and she knew I was in pain. She looked around to make sure that no one would see and hugged me. She stroked my hair holding me closed to her.

"Its okay Kyo-chan. I'll take care of you." She said in my ear. She took the place that my mother had left and became my only friend. Karai kept light in my world, keeping me from falling into despair. Still when father took her to NYC with him, it was the first time in a long time I had felt completely alone. Yes, father was no longer there to torture me, but I was still a prisoner. Father did eventually call for me to come to NYC and the torture began again, but Karai was there to care for me.

"Have you met anyone interesting?" I asked one night shortly after I had arrived. I could tell the answer was a yes since she slightly blushed at the answer. We never had any chance to make friends or talk to boys at least, so this was a rare opportunity to actually act like normal girls.

"Kind of. He's a mutant turtle and Father wants him, his brothers, and sensei dead." The room was silent for a bit while I processed the "mutant turtle" part, but I'm not surprised at father wanting the guy dead. We would talk about this guy "Leo" whenever Karai came to my room to visit. One night though I found Karai in the dojo beating up a bunch of foot ninjas. I could tell she was hurt.

"What's wrong Onee-chan? Did father finally kill that Leo guy?" I asked waiting for her to say yes, but the answer turned out to be no.

"It was reverse. Why?! I told him I hated this stupid feud, but…." She bit her lip trying to keep in tears. I wrapped my arms around her, but she pushed me away. After this father's torture got worse and her stopped feeding me, leaving me to starve. Karai was there to help like always, she brought some japanese food call pizza gyoza or something. She would then rant about how much she hated Leo, but I knew she still liked him. Things were what in my world is normal until I her she was locked up.

"Father, why is Onee-chan locked up? Father answer me!" I shouted causing myself to get slapped. He locked me up in my room after that. I have no idea how long I was in there, but one night changed my life forever.

"Kyo-chan. Kyo-chan wake up!" I heard a voice say while shaking me. I sat up rubbing my eyes. Karai was staring at me through the darkness, her golden eyes seeming to glow.

"You have to get out of here now! I going to take care of Shredder and I need you to meet me at this location." She said urgently shoving a piece of paper into my hand.

"What do you mean take care of father? Karai what's going on?" I said standing up. She instantly shot me down.

"He's not our father. Not mine at least…" My eyes widened in surprise. Karai, my older sister, father's favorite, was adopted?! She then continued to shove stuff into a bag and handed it to me. We agreed to met at the location afterwards, but it never happened. I decided to follow her just in case and the upcoming events became my worst nightmare. Karai got mutated! She told me about the Kraang and their mutagen. I learned to fear it and hope nothing bad like that would happen, but it did. I was now alone and had nowhere to go. My mother was who knows where and didn't care about me, my father….I never wanted to go back there especially after he caused Karai to be mutated. Run away….the one thing I could finally do for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 1

Walking down the streets of NYC for the first time in years. I closed my eyes remembering the one time mother took me here to get away from father. I had run away to the sewers to hid from her, but got lost. I remembering finding a boy down there. He kind of lead me to the exit and left me with a blue cap. Mother beat me a bunch for running away when I was returned to her by the police. I told them I had run to the sewers to hid from bullies, not my mother.

"Hey girl give me your money." A voice said stopping me. I looked up and saw three guys standing in front of me. I ignored them and kept walking, thugs don't scare me….only father does and those turtle guys come to think of it. Onee-chan told me that they would try to hurt me since I'm Shredder's daughter.

"Hey isn't she the girl Shredder told us to capture." One of the thugs said from behind me. I made the mistake to stop in my tracks, frozen in fear. I looked over my shoulder and the guy who spoke smiled. I ran, trying to get away from the thugs. _Help me_ I thought as I ran. Eventually they lead me to a dead end and I was trapped. _Should I do it?_ I asked myself. I gulped and took a big inhale.

"LEO-SAN HELP ME!" I scream hoping the turtle my sister hated would come to my aid.

**Leo's POV**

"LEO-SAN HELP ME!" A scream rang through the air stopping me in my tracks. _Karai?!_ I asked myself. It had only been a day since she was mutated and there was no sign of her yet. _Still I doubt she would scream like that calling me to help her_ I told myself. Still wouldn't hurt to look, either way they need help. I followed the sound of the scream and found the purple dragons trying to kidnap a girl about the age of thirteen.

"Oh stop struggling. May be we should tie her up so it will be easier to take her to Shredder." I heard one of them say. I stared at the girl who look terrified, frantically looking around like she was waiting for someone to come and save her.

"Well I guess I'll have to do." I muttered drawing my katana. I leapt down from the room and attacked the purple dragons. Since they were much of a fight, the battle was over quickly. I then turned to the girl to see if she was okay. She was slumped against the wall staring at me. What she said was surprising.

"Blue mask….Your name is Leo right." She said her face slightly lighting up. I nodded staring at her confused on so many levels. She slowly got to her feet and walk towards me as if I might attack her at any moment.

"My name is Kyo. Karai-chan told me about you." She said holding out her hand. My eyes widened in even more surprised. _She know Karai?! Wait….Karai talks about me._ I blushed at the thought. I shooked her hand and could tell Kyo was tense.

"How do you know Karai and why does Shredder want you?" I asked and Kyo frowned. I could tell she was thinking about the reason and it probably wasn't good.

"I was trained with Karai and Shredder is my master. Karai told me to run and meet her some place last night and I didn't really listen so I followed her….and she got…." I placed my hand on her shoulder. Kyo looked up at me, her brown eyes seeming familiar on the verge of tears.

"Come with me. Karai would have probably brought you here anyway." I said grabbing her hand leading her to the man hole. She paused causing me to stop. Kyo had spotted something and let go of my hand.

"My hat." She said grabbing a dark blue baseball cap. She grabbed my hand again after placed the cap on her head and I lead the way to the lair. I had her wait at the entry when we got there though, I would talk to Splinter first about the situation. Things didn't go as planned though.

"Sensei I need to talk to you about something." I said as I entered the dojo. Splinter had been meditating since the previous night. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. Before I could tell him what happened I heard a scream from the main room. _Raph _I told myself and ran to the main room. Yep I was right, when I entered the room I spotted Raph holding Kyo in a headlock and she was struggling to escape.

"What do we have here? Foot." He growled as Kyo failed to get away. I walked over to Kyo's rescue and pushed Raph away from her, pulling Kyo behind me.

"I brought her here stupid." I said glaring. Raph's face was shocked and confused. Donnie and Mikey then walked into the room. I felt Kyo grab my arm and hid behind me. I bet she could do so very well since she is small for her age.

"Why did you bring her to the lair Leonardo?" Splinter asked sternly. I looked down at Kyo who seemed to be scared. I looked back at sensei going to tell him what happened.

"She knows Karai, Sensei. She said Karai told her to run last night probably before she confronted Shredder and they were going to meet up somewhere. So I thought I would bring her here since Karai would have brought her here in the end anyway." I said stepping forward. Splinter raised his eyebrow and walked toward me. Kyo shuddered behind me as he got closer. Splinter placed his hand on my shoulder and I let Kyo into his view.

"So what else did Karai tell you?" Splinter asked. Kyo didn't answer, her face hidden behind the cap. Splinter then gently removed the cap causing Kyo to shudder again. Kyo slowly looked up at him, her brown eyes showing her fear.

"She didn't tell me much. Just that I was to met her at this location…." Kyo handed him a piece of paper out of her pocket then continued.

"Also that she was going to take care of…." Kyo paused again like she was trying to figure out what to Shredder.

"Shredder and that he wasn't her father. That's all she told me." Kyo finished and went back to staring at the ground. Kyo's long black hair then fell in front of her face, like she wanted to be hidden from view.

"Donatello, call April and have her bring over some new clothes for our guest. What is your name child?" Splinter asked. Kyo looked up at him again, some the fear gone away.

"Kyo sir. Kyo…." She paused again the fear from before returning. She stared at the ground and started to tremble.

"Sohma….Kyo Sohma." Kyo finished still staring at the ground. Splinter nodded then left the room. Kyo then rushed over to me and clinged to my arm. She seemed utterly terrified to be here, but why? We won't hurt her.

**Kyo's POV**

Their friend April later brought over some new clothes and help me with my hair. As she brushed my hair, I thought about the last name I gave to Leo's sensei. Sohma, it was a name of a guy from a manga Karai showed me when I was ten. I closed my eyes thinking back.

"_Kyo come here I want to show you something." Karai said entering my room. I walked over to my bed and she showed me a book she had hid from behind her back._

"_Fruits basket? What is this?" I asked reading the cover. She smiled and told me the overall plot of the manga from what she read._

"_Big deal why did you show me it anyway?" I asked looking at her confused. She then flipped to a page that show a guy with a black and white bracelet._

"_His name is Kyo like your name. I think you might like him." She said smiling. I didn't really understand what she meant until later. Father had always told me I should have been a boy and that why he named me Kyo, it was both a boy and girl name. I had told Karai I would read it and I actually finished. I could see why she thought I would like him. He was like me, he became my idol. I looked up to him just like Karai. Thats why I told them my last name was Sohma. I rather be related to the cursed cat then Shredder._

"Kyo?" April asked and I opened my eyes looking up at her. She smiled and I did the same. April had done my hair in pigtails, the way my mother did them before she became abusive.

"Its late you all should get some sleep." Splinter said entering the room. We all nodded, I was about to get comfy on the couch when Leo walked over.

"You can stay in my room if you want. I'll sleep on the couch." I was going to refused, but Leo wouldn't hear it. Soon I was in Leo's bed about to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Onee-chan." I whispered drifting off into sleep.

**Leo's POV**

I closed the door quietly after seeing Kyo was asleep. I walked into the dojo seeing that Sensei was meditating again.

"Sensei I need to talk to you. About Kyo." He opened his eyes at this and gestured that I sit. I obeyed and sat next to him.

"Do you think she isn't telling us something. I mean its odd that a girl at her age knows Karai and trains with her. She seemed terrified of all of you guys and kind of me as well. The thing that gets me most of all is her eyes….they remind me of….Shredder." I finished. I looked over at Splinter to see what he would say.

"That would make sense, but also remember. Timothy was a normal boy who get into the foot, it might be the same for Kyo." I nodded and got up about to leave when Sensei stopped me.

"Leonardo. From what I could tell about Kyo is that her past isn't very pleasant so please don't question her too much alright." I nodded and went to the couch. I thought about Karai and how Kyo said she had talked about me.

"Who are you really Kyo?" I whispered as I drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning was quite interesting, Leo gave me a tour of their home. My favorite place was the dojo, but it brought back some bad memories of my training with father. I was allowed to stay when Leo and his brothers started their training. The way they fight was much different that the way Father taught me. I closed my eyes and remember my training.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyo you must do it correct." My father growled as I was on my hands and knees from him beating me for the fifth time that training session. He would always beat me if I didn't do something right. Father was occasionally have sparring matches with me and he didn't hold back. He tried to get me to fight Karai and I refused.<em>

"_If you wish to live you will do as I say." I shook my head knowing what would happen next. This time I had to get stitches from my father's attack._

"_You should have fought me Kyo." Karai said to me as she wrapped bandages over my stitches that went across my back. I shook my eight year old head in rebellion. I never wanted to hurt Karai even if Father told me to._

"_I never want to do anything that would hurt you." I said my long black hair hanging over my shoulders. I still have the scars, three slash marks from my left shoulder to my right hip._

* * *

><p>"Kyo?" I opened my eyes and looked up into Leo's dark blue eyes. He was really nice and sweet, even though I was a stranger. <em>You're Shredder's daughter though, would he still be nice to you after that? <em>A voice in the back of my head asked. I shook the thought away then answered Leo.

"Yeah." I said wondering what he wanted.

"Would you like to train with us?" He asked and I'm sure all the blood in my face went cold. I quickly looked at the ground and shook my head. My father caused a slight dislike of training for me. I got up and left the room when training started again. The floor was cold against my bare feet as I explored the lair. I started to walk past a group of room when I saw one open. I ignored it at first until I noticed a picture on the floor. I quietly walked in and picked up the picture. I was about to put it on a shelf when someone shouted from behind me.

"I knew you were up to something!" Raph shouted grabbing the collar of my shirt. I gave a slight scream and footsteps came running.

"Raph leave her alone!" Leo yelled as he came around the corner. Raph angrily huff and pushed me towards Leo. I grabbed Leo's arm and hid behind him. They yelled back and forth, it made me think of when Shredder started my training. It was the first time he beat me and my mom came in, they got into an argument. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing?!" My mother screamed in horror as she came into the dojo. We had only been in Japan for 6 months and she finally caught father beating me.<em>

"_She did the form wrong again. She must get it right." Father growled at her. My mother had straight black hair and sparkling blue eyes, which were icy cold and full of anger. My father had just broken my arm and I cried in pain._

"_Be quiet child!" Father said as he kicked me in my side, sending me a couple feet across the room. My mother screamed again and launched herself at father. She was no match against father though, I stared in horror as father beat my mother._

"_What's going on?" Karai asked as she entered the room. Karai froze when she saw the scene. My mother spotted her as father had grabbed her hair and kicked her in the stomach._

"_Karai get Kyo out of here!" She yelled and Karai obeyed. She was the only mom she ever had, but she didn't really like her. Karai comforted me while the fight continued, but when my mom can back she was a different person._

* * *

><p>"Enough!" Splinter said coming into the hall. He gently placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at Leo and Raph.<p>

"What is going on here?" He asked sternly. It was I who spoke then, not wanting either of them to get in trouble.

"I saw a picture in the room on the floor and so I went in to put in on the shelf. I didn't mean to intrude I'm sorry." I said handing Raph the picture. He snatched it from me and glared. I flinched and Splinter knew what happened.

"Kyo will you join to me to meditate?" Splinter asked. I didn't know how to answer. I looked up at Leo and he nodded encouragingly. So I agreed. I sat across from him and closed my eyes. I tried to think peaceful thoughts, but none came to me. Only bad memories, my mother's yells, my father's abuse, Karai's mutation.

"Kyo are you alright?" Splinter said and I opened my eyes, his brown eyes were full of concern. I thought about saying yes, but I could tell that he would know it was a lie. I shook my head as I stared at my hands. I wanted to get this weight off my chest, but if I do I'll have to tell him that Shredder is my father.

"Something tells me that your training with Shredder has caused you to not like training that much." I nodded still looking at my hands.

"He would beat me if I did anything wrong. I had to get stitches once because I refused to fight Karai." I said quietly, noting meeting his eye. I felt his eyes staring at me intently.

"Kyo, how did you come to be Shredder's pupil?" I froze and looked up at him fear in my eyes. I had my hair fell in front of my face as I stared back at the ground.

"I think you know why." I said glancing up at him. He slowly nodded and I looked back at the ground. I slowly got up and started to leave the dojo.

"Just because your are Shredder's daughter, it doesn't mean I will force you to leave." I stopped and turned to him. He too was standing and I felt tears form in my eyes.

"You're not going to hate me and make me leave?" I said in disbelief. He nodded, I ran and gave him a hug. It surprised him at first, but he returned the hug.

"Can you not tell the others please? I don't think they will be as understanding." He rubbed my head and nodded.

"I will only tell them if you see if fit." Tears started to fall down my cheeks and I smiled. I felt accepted and safe, something I rarely felt unless Karai was near.

"Did meditation go well?" Leo asked as we ate dinner. I nodded while I chewed my slice of pizza. I gave him a smiled after I swallowed.

"I feel much better." I said and it was the truth. I knew I was safe here, Karai would be able to be turned back, and my secret was safe with Splinter. Still living the life I lived, I knew that one day everything would come crumbling down.


	4. Chapter 3

"Leo let me go with you." I whined pulling on his arm. It had been a couple weeks since I started living with the turtles and I had seemed to become part of the family. Raph was still unsure about me, but he had started showing a liking towards me. Now the Kraang portal in Donnie's lab had opened and Mikey went in it. Leo and the others were going to go, but I wanted to go with.

"No Kyo, its not safe and we don't have enough oxygen tanks for you to come along. Just stay with Splinter." I huffed and they went through the portal. I decided to go see what was on tv when I paused in front of the guys' training dummy. I stared at it and noticed that it kind of resembled my father. Anger built inside me from what he had done to me for all those long years and I attacked it. I did all the moves I knew on the dummy, hoping it would cause him pain. So he would know my pain and anger towards him. That I was strong!

"You are a very good fighter Kyo." I jumped at the sound of Splinter's voice. He seemed to of been watching me for a while now and was impressed.

"Really." I said a slight smile coming across my face. No one had ever told me that, not even Karai. She didn't like that father forced me to fight.

"If you want I could do some training with you while the boys are gone." I nodded eagerly and followed him to the dojo. It started off with me showing him what I knew from father's training and we worked our way there. About 10 minutes later the guys were back.

"Hey that was fast." I said as Leo and the guys came into the lair. I froze and grabbed Leo when I noticed they weren't alone. A giant mutant was behind them, he seemed scary. Leo noticed my fear of the mutant quickly and reassured me.

"Kyo this is Leatherhead. He is a friend of Mikey's." I nodded and came out from behind Leo and stuck out my hand towards him.

"Konichiwa Leatherhead-san." I said nervously with my best smile I could muster. He from what I could tell smiled back and shook my hand.

"It is nice to met you Kyo." He said in a rough, but friendly voice. At this I truly smiled, he was a friend and not a foe. The next few days though were full of tension, the guys said that the Kraang would invade the city soon and they were planning for it like it was war. The day of the invasion started like the past few days; Leo and Donnie were arguing over what should be done and I was doing training with Splinter.

"Guys!" April shouted from the entrance to the lair. It sounded urgent and we all ran to the front room of the lair. A girl with black and purple hair was with her. This made me uneasy.

"April why did you bring a stranger to our home?" Splinter asked sternly. When April mentioned foot clan, I got a very bad feeling. Before Splinter could respond to this the girl started saying turtles over and over, then turned into a robot. I screamed in terror and portals started appearing all around the lair.

"Kraang capture the turtles, the rat, and the girl to bring them to Shredder!" The robot said and I froze with fear. _No they can't take me back! They just can't!_ I told myself falling to my knees. A robot came towards me, its hand reached out to grab me. I was too frozen in fear to move. Splinter came out of nowhere to my aid, destroyed the robot, and pulled me to my feet.

"Leonardo! Take Kyo and the others and get out of here! I will hold them off!" I looked up at him and tried to protest, but Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. Next thing I knew we were in the sewers far from the lair.

"We need to get out of the city!" Leo shouted at Donnie. Donnie wanted to take the mech, but Leo wanted to get out of the city.

"You're leading us to disaster!" Donnie shouted. I held Leo's arm tightly, not waiting to separate. A Kraang portal appear near us and we were attack. Donnie got his arm hurt and we were out numbered.

"Mikey get them to safety! I'll lead them away!" Leo shouted waving his katanas trying to get the Kraang's attention.

"NO!" I screamed trying to run to Leo, but Mikey held me back. Tears formed in my eyes as Leo ran and disappear and I was lead away.

Eventually we made it to April's apartment where her dad was freaking out. I sat in a corner alone worrying about Karai, Splinter, Leo, Raph, and Casey; those two were gone before the lair was attack and we haven't been able to contact him.

"Their going to be fine." Mikey said sitting beside me. I turned away from him not wanting to talk about it. Mikey tried calling Leo again, but he didn't pick up. We all sat in silence for a while until Mikey's phone rings. We all jump and looked at Mikey eagerly.

"Raph! Hey you're okay! You need to head to April's place okay." Mikey said continuing to talk to Raph, but I slunk back in my corner. _It wasn't Leo. Leo come back soon._ I said hoping Leo would somewhere hear me.

Leo's POV

The group of foot bot had me surrounded, but I had to get to the other and find Splinter. I had to protect them. I fought them with all my might and when they were gone, I thought I was in the clear.

"Fire!" Shredder shouted to the foot bot archers. _Uh oh_ I told myself as they fired. I quickly evaded the arrows and fought hard.

"I want to fight Shredder!" I shouted looking up to where Shredder and his cronies stood. _I want to make him pay for what he did to Karai, to Kyo _I said bitterly in my head. I continued to fight, but I began to get tired and they weren't letting up. Suddenly a footbot grabbed my leg and I fell into a cold pool of water. I looked up to see Shredder standing above me.

"Finish him." Shredder said coldly and his cronies attacked.

Kyo's POV

"Casey! I thought I had lost you forever!" April said as Raph and Casey burst into the room. I gave a small smile to Raph, but it quickly faded. Leo had still not returned and I was worried.

"Guys, Leo is still out there somewhere in the city…." At that something was thrown through the window. I screamed when I realized the the limp body was Leo. I ran to him shaking his shoulder.

"Leo?! LEO?!" I screamed tears falling down my face. _Why?! First Karai, now Leo! Why?!_ I asked myself as I continued to shake him, but to no eval. A hand was placed on my shoulder, I looked up to see Donnie.

"He is knocked out Kyo, shaking him might just make his injuries worse." I stopped shaking him, but held his hand firmly. Mikey came over and gasped, then pointed at Leo's shell.

"Guys, his shell is cracked." I felt the blood drain from my face when I saw the crack. _Why can't anything good last when it comes to me?! To us?! It all because of Shredder! We have to take him out_I told myself getting up. Leo's katanas lay on the floor near him and I picked them up. It was time to show how strong I really was.

"Turtles to come out and face us." The one known as Tiger Claw shouted. Footsteps could be heard getting close to the apartment, they were trying to trap us.

"We have to leave." Raph and Casey together lifted Leo and headed to the door. Razhar was already there. Mikey filled with anger about Leo attacked him and I followed. I took out as many Foot bots as I could with Mikey and Donnie. When we were outside, April's dad lead us to some van.

"THis was the party van back in my day." He said with a smile, I did a palm to the face at the weird fact. Suddenly mutagen covered April's dad and he became some pink, plant thing. KRaang Subprime had found us too. We piled into the van and Casey stepped on the gas, driving away from the alien. I sat next to Leo's unconscious form and held his hand again.

"I should have gone with you Leo. I'm sorry for acting weak when I'm not. I should have done something then need to be rescued. I'm just a coward." I said quietly knowing that he wouldn't hear me. We finally stopped at a garage and Donnie gave us a pep talk.

"Okay Leo can't be move, so he will stay in the van. Casey is going to go look for his dad and sister in the van with Leo. The rest of us are heading back to the lair. After that we find Splinter and leave the city. Got that?" We all nodded.

"Take good care of Leo." I said to Casey before he drove away. He nodded and reassured me with a front toothless smile. In the lair, Donnie told us we could grab one sentimental thing. I went to Leo's room and grabbed my blue cap. I place it on my head and started to leave the room when my eyes fell upon a picture I hadn't noticed till now. It look like it was a picture of the guys when they were little, I gasped when my eyes landed on Leo. He wore a blue cap on his head, the same one I was wearing.

"Leo, after all these years it was you?" I whispered to the picture. I closed my eyes and looked back on that fateful day.

* * *

><p>"<em>You stupid brat get back here!" My mom had gotten mad at me again and this time I ran. She hadn't taken me with her to New York back home in America to get away from father. I don't know why she took me with, probably to take her anger out on me. I ran out of the hotel we were staying at and ran down the streets.<em>

"_Get back here!" My mother yelled as she grew nearer. I knew I had to get away from her and some how I ended up in the sewers. I ran through the tunnels, not having a clue where I was going and before I knew it I was lost. Exhausted I sat down and cried. I don't know how long I was there until I heard footsteps._

"_Who's there?" I said whimpering. Was it mommy? I asked myself fearfully. The footsteps got closer and stopped. In the dim light I could see dark blue eyes of a little boy with a blue cap on his head._

"_Why are you crying?" He asked. I wanted to tell him the real reason I was down here and crying, but something stopped me._

"_I'm….I'm lost. Can you help me?" I whimpered. He didn't say anything, just stood there like he might have been thinking._

"_Okay. Come on." I saw his dark form melt into the darkness and I had to run to keep up with him. It was about ten minutes of me running after him and nearly losing sight of his form when we finally made it to a ladder that lead to the surface._

"_Thanks." I said turning, but he was still standing in the shadows. I found this strange._

"_Why are you hiding?" I asked and he seemed to jump at bit at this. I tried to walk over to him, but he shouted at me to stop. I froze, not sure if I should be worried or scared._

"_Close your eyes." He said quietly and I covered my eyes with his hands. I heard him step closer to me, then I felt something placed on my head._

"_So you can remember me." I opened my eyes and he was gone. I grabbed what was on my head and saw that it was his blue cap. I smiled, it was the first thing I had been given as a gift since I started living in Japan._

"_THANK YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" I shouted gleefully down the tunnel._

* * *

><p>"Guys! I know where Splinter is!" April's shout pulled me out of my flashback. I started for the door again, but I stopped and grabbed the picture. April lead us down the sewer tunnels and kept saying that we were getting closer. Suddenly shouting could be heard and we ran to the source of the noise. On the other side of a barred wall were Splinter and my father fighting.<p>

"Get out of here." Splinter said sternly to us as they fought. Me and the other shouted words of encouragement to Splinter. Soon Splinter threw father into the wall and father crumpled to the floor.

"Lets get out of here." Splinter said walking towards us. The smile that had appeared on my face disappear when I saw my father coming in from behind.

"Watch out!" I screamed, but it was too late. Splinter was struck down and father was dragging him away. Everyone started shouting, trying to get him to stop. I had no idea what to do.

"Please stop! I beg you stop!" I screamed tears forming. Father did pause and look at me, then said the words that I had feared the guys hearing since we met.

"Why should I daughter?" I fell to my knees and SPlinter was thrown into the swirling waters and disappeared. Raph was shouting and Mikey had to hug him to calm him down. Soon the attention was on me. Raph was full of rage, but I didn't look at them. My eyes were frozen to the spot where Splinter had once been.

Third Person POV

"Kyo why did you turn on me like Karai? You had potential, but you were weak and refused to become strong." Shredder said looking at a picture of young Kyo and her mother. He remembered the day he met her mother.

"_Oh I'm sorry." A woman said as they bumped into each other. Her sparring gear was now everywhere on the floor of the dojo. She looked just like Teng Shen, but she had sparkling blue eyes. Her name was Asamai and she was a japanese American. Her mother was American while her father was Japanese. Shredder and her became friends, he like her because she reminded him of Teng Shen. No one could take Teng Shen's place. Before his fight with Splinter Asamai left heading back to her home in America._

"_I need you to find Yamada Asamai." Shredder said. Raising Karai wasn't a simple task and he knew Asamai would love to help, also she would be able to take Tang Shen's place. A few week later he got a call from Asamai and she had surprising news._

"_I had a baby and she's yours." This definitely surprised Shredder. He had his another kid to take care of if Asamai came._

"_She looks exactly like me, but she had your eyes." His eyes widened at this, his daughter then would be a spitting image of Teng Shen. Maybe this could work, she would make a good Kunoichi He told himself. When he met his daughter he was disappointed, she was firce like Karai. She was weak._

"_If she had been a boy then she wouldn't be this way." So her name became Kyo. Shredder worked hard to make her a warrior, but nothing he tried worked. So he had to use force. beating her gave her motivation to do it right, but Asamai didn't like it._

"I was wrong Asamai was nothing like Teng Shen, Teng Shen would have been okay with it and her child would have been strong not weak, but Kyo….she is just like Teng Shen. Still she chose Splinter and the turtles just like Teng Shen." Shredder tore the picture and threw it into the flames.

"I will get you back Kyo. You will be a warrior for me."

Kyo's POV

"Why did he call you daughter? Don't tell me you are his kid!" Raph said starting to yell. I slowly nodded, knowing I couldn't hide it any longer.

"Yes I am. I'm Kyo Oruko and the one known as Shredder is my father." I said in a strangely calm voice. I was then roughly grabbed by my collar and pinned to the wall. Raph's anger shown in his eyes.

"So what?! You just made up that whole story about Karai so you could spy on us huh?!" He yelled and I felt tears form in my eyes.

"No. I never wanted this to happen. I didn't want you guys to even learn my secret this way. Splinter said that he would tell you when I saw fit and…." Raph punched me in the gut and dropped me.

"Sure Splinter knew, you really think we'll fall for your lies monster." Raph shouted at me. Tears dripped from my face as I looked to Donnie and Mikey. Donnie had his back turned to me and Mikey wouldn't me my eye. Did they not trust me either?

"Raph stop it." April said helping me onto my feet. Her eyes were stern and serious.

"We're not leaving. We have to take out the Kraang. We own it to Splinter. And fighting with Kyo isn't going to help." Raph grudgingly nodded. Donnie called Casey and told him what happened, then left me there for Casey to pick me up. I hid there for a long time til he showed up.

"Is Leo okay?" I asked quietly, but he didn't answer.

"Just get in." Casey harshly said and I started to head for the back when he stopped me.

"No! You sit up front! Your not allowed anywhere near Leo shredder's kid." Tears started to form in my eyes again, but I nodded. After a while we rescued the other from Kraang Prime. I ended up staying upfront with April and Casey. Casey didn't want me anywhere near him so I sat by the window. It seemed everyone had turned against me so far except Leo, Splinter, and April.

"I guess I am like you Kyo Sohma." I whispered to the wind.

"I cursed to be treated like a monster."


End file.
